


Things get rarely lost

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Kylo can't find his shirt anywhere, turns out Hux knows where it is.





	Things get rarely lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically based on this post https://phan-cannons.tumblr.com/post/145316563044/person-a-is-ripping-apart-their-house-looking-for

Kylo couldn’t find his favorite shirt, he looked everywhere, in the closed, under the bed, even in the dirty laundry basket and nothing.

Millicent better not have stolen it and shred it into pieces, he liked that cat, he’s sometimes jealous when Armitage’s full attention is on her but he does like that cat but he’ll never forgive her if she ruined his favorite shirt.

It was a Darth Vader one.

No one ruins his Dart Vader stuff.

Fuming he looked around their room, it was a mess. Hux is going to kill him. All the drawers were open half of their content were thrown either on the floor or the bed. Kylo didn’t have time to clean up, he needed his shirt right now or he would be late and he refused to wear anything else.

Where was Armitage anyway? He should be helping him search for the shirt maybe he put it somewhere when he was tidying the room.

“Armitage” he said, leaving the room and going to the kitchen where he could hear Hux making a cup of tea while talking to Millicent telling her what a good girl she is. If she had anything to do with the shirt disappearance then she wasn’t a good girl at all.

“Yeah?” Hux said, his back to Kylo while brewing his tea.

Kylo stopped dead in his track, even from behind he knew what his favorite shirt looked like and Hux was wearing it with nothing underneath.

Hux turned around with a questioning look on his face when Kylo didn’t’ answer “What?” he said.

Kylo realized that he’s just standing there staring at Hux because Hux looked so good wearing his shirt and Kylo brain short circuited because Hux rarely wears anything of his.

“What is it? Are you okay? Aren’t you late?” Hux asked frowning.

“Yeah, I’m good…I’m just going to go and finish dressing” He said going back to their room in a trance.

Hux looked so good in that shirt and Kylo needed to lie down for a bit.

He’ll tidy up the room later.


End file.
